As via sizes in semiconductor manufacturing reduces in scale with the technology node, the demand for smaller contact structures has increased. Tungsten may provide sufficient contact metallurgy down to about 45 nanometers (nm), where modeling has suggested copper may be used for the 32 nm mode since the resistively of plated copper may be significantly lower than chemical vapor deposited tungsten. However as the dimension of the via/line continues to reduce, surface and grain boundary scattering of electron and phonon in copper may significantly increase. There exists a need for a contact structure which offers reduced electrical resistance.